


Cartwheels In Flight

by polymona



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Flying, Flying Sex, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Missing Scene, Smut, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polymona/pseuds/polymona
Summary: When the angel finally kissed him that night in his flat after the world didn't end, something primal deep within urged him upwards towards the heavens.  Crowley could no longer stay grounded. In a moment, his wings burst forth and a balcony door flung open that was just then miracled into existence. The demon offered his hand, and Aziraphale followed into the sky.





	Cartwheels In Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I filled my own prompt. Again.

Aziraphale was so warm it almost hurt. That's what Crowley first thought the feeling was, pain, the overwhelming sensation of finally having the angel's lips on his own after waiting for nearly six thousand years. The demon's heart ached, and he felt a tightness in his chest that felt like he was suffocating. The angel was radiating all of this warmth and love for _him_.

Crowley pulled back, separating them briefly. He spotted the soft, questioning look on Aziraphale's flushed face and quickly took hold of his angel's hand to give a reassuring squeeze.

"Too hot," the demon mumbled as explanation, peeling off his jacket and tossing it aside. Aziraphale nodded and mirrored the action, removing his own coat and laying it carefully on the sofa.

This time Crowley surged forth, taking his angel's mouth, pulling him closer. Aziraphale hummed happily against him, and wrapped his arms around the demon, holding on tightly to steady himself. Again, the closeness was too much for Crowley. He couldn't hold the feeling in any longer. In a moment, his midnight black wings burst forth uncontrollably, knocking back Aziraphale slightly, and scattering a few stray feathers around the room.

"Much better," the demon sighed deeply, closing his eyes and stretching out his wings fully. A great tension suddenly felt lifted from him.

Aziraphale smiled brilliantly, tentatively reaching for Crowley's wings, threading his fingers through them gently. The demon shuddered involuntarily, causing the angel to pause.

"Don't stop."

As the angel resumed feeling around through the soft dark feathers, Crowley found that he could no longer will his wings to be still. With every touch something primal deep inside him urged him skyward. Unable to resist any longer, he pulled his wings away, beating them, lifting him up just enough that he was hovering. The way Aziraphale made him feel, Crowley could no longer stay grounded.

Aziraphale watched in curious anticipation as Crowley snapped his fingers, sending a balcony door flying open, having just miracled both the balcony and the door into existence. The cool night breeze filled the room, causing the angel to shiver. Suddenly he gasped as his own brilliant white wings released unexpectedly.

The demon grinned at the blindingly beautiful sight, offering out a hand and beckoning the angel out onto the balcony.

Crowley watched as a myriad of expressions crossed Aziraphale's face, as if to say, 'Outside? Like this? Won't someone see?'

In response, Crowley snapped his fingers once again, and all lights for several blocks went dark. Fickle thing, electricity.

The angel followed then, stretching his wings in the dark, illuminated only by what bits of moonlight managed to shine through the clouds. Piercing glowing serpentine eyes watched him closely, hungrily. The city was unusually quiet, the only noticeable sound being the movement of Crowley's wings as he perched on the edge of the balcony.

In the darkness, the heavens were calling to them. It was not enough for only their hearts to soar. Crowley reached out, beckoning Aziraphale into his arms and into the sky. He did not have to ask twice. The angel kissed him once again, and with their hands tightly grasped together they took off upwards, wings beating in time.

It had been so long since either of them had flown properly. The feeling was exhilarating, the way the air moves through feathers and hair, even more so with the warmth of another experiencing it alongside you. Their clothing quickly became a problem, though, flapping about in the extreme wind, especially the higher they got. With care to never release more than one hand from each other at a time, they peeled away and shook off the remaining items, taking in the full unobstructed view of each other. Now _this_ was flying.

It is impossible to describe the feeling of flying through clouds against one's bare skin, one simply has to experience it. But the clouds were not enough. The sky was not enough. Aziraphale pulled Crowley fully against him, chest meeting chest. The demon gasped at the sudden warmth, and in response interlocked their legs, pushing their hips together and lining them up just right. The angel gasped into Crowley's mouth. Every beat of their wings sent them higher and thrust their bodies further against each other.

"Angel."

They pierced upward through cloud and sky, the warmth between them growing, building, reaching and grabbing, tighter, faster, higher. Their gasps were more desperate now, their physical forms had nearly reached their limit. The air had become thin. Ice prickled their feathers.

"Crowley," the angel gasped.

The demon held on tightly as Aziraphale trembled against him, struggling to keep them upright as the angel's wings relaxed and went limp. Crowley met the angel's eyes to see them shining as brightly as the stars.

At that, something inside Crowley finally let go. He groaned against Aziraphale as he was hit with his own release, his wings twitching and then motionless.

Limps still interlocked, they began to dive. Crowley absently wished falling had been like this the first time.

Falling was almost as enlightening as soaring.

After regaining some of their senses, the two spread out their wings and entered a more controlled spin. Clouds sped past them as they fell, and what lights remained on in the city grew closer still.

The two, still grasping each other tightly, entered a more fierce spiral towards the ground. The thrill was intoxicating. If an observer below had been able to see, they would have said it looked like cartwheels in flight.

Mere moments before they hit the ground, they separated.

Aziraphale landed gently on soft, wet grass near the water's edge. Crowley was halfway in the lake before he managed to right himself.

Feathers dripping wet, the demon sauntered over to his angel sprawled out on the grass. Aziraphale was smiling that big giddy smile of his. Whenever Crowley sees that smile, he knows all is right with the world. They both look each other over, wet, naked, covered in bits of grass and dirt. They laugh. Crowley lets himself fall onto the angel once more, kissing him in the middle of the dark empty park. At this moment, it doesn't matter if tomorrow never comes.

A lone 'quack' briefly interrupts them. There was a witness after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the courting/mating ritual of Bald Eagles.


End file.
